


Palaver

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [27]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Small Talk, which i guess is the fancy name of the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Chotan finds himself struggling to make a connection. But surprising things may happen.





	Palaver

All and all, Chotan was really surprised he was coming home this soon. Why the Scions decided to go to Doma was not his place to judge. What was his place to judge was, why did no one tell him!? If there was anything he could have done to help, he would have done so!

_Really,_ he thought, overlooking the city at the Tasogare Bridge,  _you’d have think they would want nothing to do with him._

_Is this not the truth? The person you so desperately wanted to befriend, your fellow Black Mage, wants nothing to do with you. Hells! Even _ _Shatotto, the spirit possessing one of the few people who seemed to put up with him, wanted nothing to do with him. Unless I do the impossible and somehow befriend Cecetu._ He sighed, leaning up against the bridge.

“Oh. It’s you.”

It was not a short and sharp  voice that he was familiar with but one a bit mellower. Chotan turned his head to see a purple haired Miqo’te, one he recognized as Kaen Paniphar. “Salutations!” he said,  raising his hand in a small gesture of welcome.

“Search for one obnoxious man and you find another.”

Well what was he supposed to say about that? He coughed and said, “How goes the, uh, war efforts?”

“ Currently our friends are helping a Doman prince win a regional dispute with the Xa-” She then stopped in her sentence. He looked over to see her staring at his face...or his horns. “You’re Xa elan.”

“Mother’s side. I’m half Hyur, half Au Ra.”

“Do you know anything about your heritage?”

“Father expressively forbade it. What I know is small tales of what my mother could tell me. Of the wild life she lead, of hunting and fighting. I’m sure it’s not for me. I was raised as a pampered son of a merchant man. No no,  if my experience with you lot has told me anything, it’s that I’m not much without the comforts of civilization.”

Kaen rasped her knuckle against her cheek in a contemplative manner. “I am not so sure about that. You did manage to make your way into a strange land and find a band of adventurers out in the wilds.”

“Bah! Proper information getting and proper preparation. Nothing much.”

Kaen gave a small murmur of dissent but didn’t say anything more. She then  _actually went on over and stood right beside Chotan on the bridge?!_ “M-Mistress Kaen?”

“I’m waiting for someone and your company is surprisingly not as intolerable as I have been led to believe. Who knows, you might be able to assist me in this manner.”

He could cry. He was actually making friends with someone! With the heroes of Eorzea! “O-of course! Uh, do you want me to tell you about this city or-”

She raised her hand in a quieting measure. “I shall tell you what I have learned about the Steppe. Now, the sight I saw, as a forest dweller, I found quite unnerving...”

**Author's Note:**

> Just was struck with the sudden realization that I never had written in Chotan's PoV before. And for once, I am actually nice to him. HUZZAH.


End file.
